


It's the Thought that Counts (The Over The Top Mix)

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, Justin can do subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought that Counts (The Over The Top Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarkyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's the Thought that Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171974) by [SnarkyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama). 



Justin chewed on the cap of his pen and furrowed his brow. JC had told him that he wasn't allowed to make Christmas as big of a deal as he has in the past. He was pretty sure JC's exact words were "Don't do something completely over the top, Justin." This was all fine and dandy if Justin was able to do something other than "completely over the top." Over the top should have been Justin's middle name. Sure, maybe the cake and him popping out of the cake was a bit much last year, but he had found the idea mostly hilarious and thought JC would have felt the same way. He didn't, which is why he had made the demand that _this year_ , it had to be different. _This year_ , it had to be low key.

And with low key not being in Justin's vernacular, trying to figure out how do something as such was difficult. He reached for his phone and called Lance. "Lance man you gotta help me out!" he whined into the phone, his voice muffled from the pen he was still chewing.

"Um, what?" Lance couldn't understand what Justin was saying, "Justin, is that even you?"

Justin spit the pen cap out of his mouth and it flew across the room. "Yes, it's me. I said I need your help."

"What do you need help with?" Lance leaned back in his chair. "Also, this better be good. I was sleeping when you called me, and you know how much I hate to be woken up."

"I need help coming up with a Christmas present for JC." Justin regretted spitting out the pen cap because he needed it again now. "See he told me I couldn't make a big deal out of it this year, so all of my normal ideas are out of the question."

Lance yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Just... I dunno, think outside the box or something. Think of what he likes and just... go with it. He's going to love whatever you give him as long as you think subtle. And yes, I know subtlety is not your strong point, but learn to love it. You'll be a lot happier. Now, I'm going back to sleep."

Justin set his phone down on the table and thought about it. He had an idea. And idea so awesome, so wonderful, that only he could have come up with it.

* * *

JC looked at the packaging and then at Justin, and then once again at the packaging. "Do you think I'm a 12-year-old girl, Justin? Do you think I can be appeased with a set of temporary tattoos designed for a teenaged girl's stocking stuffer?"

"Well, you said to not make Christmas a big deal this year," Justin said with a shrug, "So I did just that."

"I _said_ to not do something completely over the top! I was referring to the five course meals and the huge number of candles, so many I feel like the fire marshall should be in our apartment! I didn't mean to go in the total opposite direction with a package of temporary tattos! And a package of *NSYNC temporary tattoos, at that! What are we going to do with those?"

"You'll see," Justin grabbed JC's hand by the wrist and licked the back of it, much to JC's chagrin.

"You _licked my hand_?!" he cried out as he struggled to break free from Justin's grasp, which only made him grip harder.

"So? Not the first time I've licked a part of your body," and he did it again, this time sticking one of the tattoos, one of their logo inside a star, onto JC's hand before peeling it away.

JC shivered a bit as Justin did what he was doing, but the shiver was from pleasure, and therefore JC got it. "Oh," he murmured, and then louder. "Oh!"

"Now you're getting it," Justin smiled.

"How many of those you got?" JC asked.

"A couple packages," Justin waved them around, "Any other places you may want one?"

* * *

"Oh there are many places I can think of for more of those," JC grabbed the package of tattoos from Justin's hand, pushing Justin's shirt up and exposing his stomach with the other one. He opened one up, a logoed star to match the one that was currently on his hand. "Hmm, now where should I put this? You have any ideas?"

"I'll let you take your pick, you seem to be doing a very good job on your own," Justin smirked, "So go ahead, where do YOU want it?"

JC licked a spot on Justin's stomach before slapping the tattoo on that spot and peeling it back. "That looks good, that looks damn good," he leaned back a bit to admire his handiwork. "It looks good, but not nearly good enough. It needs something... more."

Justin looked at him. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Oh, you'll see," JC went to work undoing the buttons on Justin's jeans and sliding them down to his ankles. "Hmm, what about here?" he asked as he rubbed Justin's inner thigh. "Yes, I think this'll do just fine." He licked the spot he had chosen and placed another tattoo there, this time one of a picture of him. "There, now you're marked by me."

Justin pulled him up and kissed him. "Good place for it, if I do say so myself." He licked his lips and undressed JC. "Now that you've put two on me, I've gotta put a second one on you." He slowly turned JC around, trying to find the perfect place for a tattoo to go. "And since I've got your face on my body now, that means you have to have my face on your body." He found a spot, hands rubbing along JC's ass before he licked that spot. He then picked the best looking tattoo of his face in the bunch and stuck it securely onto JC's ass. "There, now you're marked too."

Once the tattoos were both all used up and both boys were thoroughly covered in them, JC placed a kiss to Justin's cheek and rested his head on his shoulder. "Now, that was a good Christmas. It was just what I had been looking for."

"Well good, I'm glad you liked it," Justin smiled. "And I promise to mix subtle and over the top from now on."

"Good. Save over the top for our anniversary."


End file.
